


Eren....IS A KITTEN?!?

by Violet11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a Titan for most of it, Hanji is a scream’n machine, M/M, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: Eren has to do special training with the team! Levi had no idea thay THAT was gonna happen when he touched Erens nose...





	Eren....IS A KITTEN?!?

It was just a normal day for everyone in the survey corps...mostly. Well except one certain titan-shifter named Eren.

Eren hummed as he swept the stable. A black mare chewing on his shirt, silently asking for more hay. Eren pets the mare, before he hears someone.

“Oi, Eren!” A voice called from behind the tall teen.

“Yes corporal?” The teen responded, sloppy saluting to his superior.

“We will be doing a special training later.” The short man stated.

“W-what do you mean heichou?” He stuttered, his face reddening by the second. 

“Yes. You'll turn into your titan form and practice controlling yourself.” Levi said, not taking notice to Eren’s blushing face. “And eventually we’ll move on to fighting.”

“Yes, Heichou.” Eren sighed in relief.

After leading Eren to a huge open field, Levi gave a curt nod of approval, and Eren to a breath before biting his hand.

A flash of lightning and a slight burning sensation later, he was towering fifteen meters above every other cadet and other beings in the area.

“Good, now pick each of us up one by one, without hurting us.” Hanji called excitedly from below him. Eren nodded, making Hanji squeal with delight.

Eren bent over and as gently as he could, and picked Mikasa up. She gave no struggle and he set her on his shoulder easily. Eren looked at Levi for a sign of approval but all he saw was the stoic man blink.

Eren then let Mikasa jump into his palm and he set her back down, he then looked at Armin, the nervous blonde looked at Eren, then Hanji, and back again. 

“Just do it, Armin.” Mikasa said calmly, she then added, “Eren won't hurt you, not in purpose.” She murmurs the last part.

With shaking legs he walked forward and stepped on Erens huge hand. Eren very slowly rose and let Armin adjust. He nodded to the brunette and then was set back down.

Marco smiled at Eren. Eren put his hand down, but as Marco made his way to him, Jean came running at the shifted boy. 

“Let me get this over with Jaeger!” He sounded loudly. Eren growled, but let the two toned male clamber onto his hand. Eren, after a few seconds put Jean down, but as the boy went to jump off, Eren blew him off his hand. 

“What the he-” Jean screamed flying off his hand. Mikasa glanced at Eren but then shot forward, catching Jean with ease.

“Easy Jaeger boy.” Hanji giggled. “Try picking me up, but this time, I will struggle and give you more a challenge!” 

Eren nodded at the crazy lady, looking at Mikasa. Jean was bright pink, while Mikasa had him cradled in her arms bridal style.

Hanji walked forward and started screaming, everyone except Levi covered their ears. Levi's eye twitched, giving Eren a ‘shut-her-up’ look. Eren reached down carful of her flailing, and gently put a big finger to her lips. She glanced at him and he made his hand flat laying her on her back and gaining his composure once again. Hanji sat up and literally screeched, 

“Great Job Eren!!!!!” 

“Oi, Eren. Drop her if you want.” Levi sounded, A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Eren’s and Hanji’s face.

Gently, Eren set her down and looked around. He had picked everyone up. The realization hit him like a rock, he hadn't picked one person up, Corporal looked expecting.

“Just pick me up, Brat.” Levi said. Eren noticed something, Levi sounded nervous. Levi? nervous? Those two things don't ever go in the same sentence!

Eren nodded and then picked corporal up, he was relieved to see that he gave no sign of struggle. He placed him on his other hand, and lifted him to his face. Levi made a move, he placed a hand on Eren’s nose. Before Eren realized it, a rumble came from his throat. He was purring.

“Titans- They purr?!” Levi was very surprised. Levi, hesitantly put his hand on the titans nose and slowly moved it. Eren blushed, Levi's petting me?! 

The purring was louder now. 

“Put me down and detransform, Eren.” Levi said, giving Eren faint smile. Okay, my crush, Lance Corporal Levi called me by my first name and smiled at me! What's happening?

Eren sent him down and unshifted. Steam came bellowing out. And Eren moved from the disappearing titan body. 

“Oi.” A familiar voice called. “Come here.” Eren followed the direction of the voice. Levi was walking toward him, and then once up to the tall male, grabs him by the collar and kisses him. 

I think I'm dreaming. Eren thought, hesitantly kissing back.

I'll have to purr more often.

The End~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I helped a little bit at the beginning and the idea of starting a fic but it was mostly my friend. When she gets an account in anything I’ll post her account on here!
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N) Hello~ I'm a friend of Violets and this is my first fanfic, so please not hate comments! I would like your opinion on how I did, and what I can do better. Thank you~!


End file.
